


Catching feelings

by hoeformodric



Series: Football one-shots <3 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeformodric/pseuds/hoeformodric
Summary: Sergio is feeling something he thought would never happen or fluffy and angsty one shot inspired by little mix's song F.U.





	Catching feelings

Luka was madly tapping his finger on the kitchen counter. Vanja and the kids were in Zagreb with her parent because it was her dad’s birthday. Luka found some stupid excuse not to go because Sergio always whined he needed to make his wife go away.

 

It was fair and it was Luka’s turn, but now when he made everything and even put on a freshly ironed shirt, there was no sight of Sergio. And it was already 10 PM.

 

Luka was thinking of all the ways how to tell Sergio it’s over and he doesn’t want to do this the way they are doing it anymore. Luka wanted Sergio all for himself and he knew it was a hard thing to ask especially when he too had kids and wife, but Vanja was his best friend too and she, unlike Pilar, would understand.

 

Luka collected all the food from the plates and put it back in the big pot in which it was cooking before. He cleaned up all of the cutlery and the plates on their place and sat down on the kitchen table again.

 

He was looking at the doors and at his phone alternately. He just wanted a sign or something from Sergio. He knew he was with Pilar, probably having sex. He just wanted this agony of waiting for someone else’s man.

 

It was almost 11 PM on the clock and Luka decided he is done waiting. The dinner was supposed to be at 8 PM and now all of the food is cold, and he is tired. As he went to the bathroom to get his pajama and to brush his teeth, he heard a key in the lock.

 

He cursed himself for forgetting that he gave Sergio pair of extra keys.

 

He got out of the bathroom, still dressed and looked at Sergio. He was wearing sweatpants and his hair was a chaos and Luka knew exactly what that meant because Sergio never left his home with messy hair.

 

Sergio was coming closer to Luka, and with ever step he took Luka felt the strong fragrance of woman’s perfume being covered with loads of cologne.

 

Luka was ready to push him away, to tell him everything he needs to hear, to tell him this kind of relationship isn’t working, but when he felt Sergio’s strong hand on his arm and his warm tongue in his mouth, he wasn’t able to do anything.

 

He knew very well Sergio knew he fucked up and this was just way to persuade Luka to stay without even talking. And it was working.

 

Luka placed his hands on Sergio’s waist and clenched his hoodie in his fists. Luka started pulling the hoodie up Sergio’s back and the fact that he didn’t have a t-shirt beneath made Luka even surer he was with Pilar.

 

His anger came back, but as soon as Sergio started kissing his neck and sucking on it Luka forgot about Pilar.

 

Sergio and Luka were walking towards the big bedroom while Sergio was still kissing Luka’s neck and Luka was trying to throw his hoodie on the couch.

 

Sergio detached his lips from Luka’s neck and Luka, all red and panting, started mumbling something as Sergio was undressing him.

 

“You’re dirty and disgusting Sergio.” Sergio’s eyes got wide and his grin even wider. He broke all of the buttons on Luka’s shirt when he ripped it open. As Luka was about to say something more Sergio started kissing his bare chest and Luka just moaned instead.

 

“Why do you do this?” Sergio didn’t stop even after that whining cry.

 

Luka’s mind was a chaos. He knew how Sergio worked their relationship out. He had two cellphones, one for Luka, one for Pilar, he was a lying bastard, but Luka couldn’t get enough of him.

 

Every time he wanted to break thing up, Sergio sweet talked him into staying.

 

Luka felt Sergio’s hands in his pants, and he was getting harder. “Why am I such a fucking fool?”

 

Sergio smiled at Luka, he didn’t speak the whole time he spent there since he arrived. He knew Luka would be mad and this was the only way he can make him forgive him and stay.

 

As Sergio was getting down to it Luka’s thoughts were getting dizzier and dizzier. He didn’t want to be just friends with Sergio, clearly, but he had enough of all of the shit Sergio pulled. He sometimes whished bad things for Sergio, but each time he took him to bed, it all went away, and Luka just enjoyed the moment.

 

As he felt Sergio’s lips on his hard cock, his mind emptied again, and he just enjoyed the moment grasping for air as Sergio bit him.

 

After some time, Sergio pulled Luka’s pants up again and laid next to Luka on the big bed he and Vanja usually shared.

 

He wrapped his big hands around Luka’s naked torso and kissed his back. Luka was falling in love with Sergio more and more by each kiss he felt on his bare back.

 

Sergio turned him around to face him and before he started talking, he slipped in a small kiss that made Luka fluster.

 

“I’m sorry I was late.” Luka put on a fake grumpy face and said: “You tell me that after all of this.” Sergio grinned knowing his attempt succeeded. “You are such an asshole, you know that right?”

 

Sergio laughed quietly at Luka’s question and kissed him once again. Luka closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. He wanted to get angry at Sergio, but he just couldn’t. “Why are you so fucking gorgeous?” Sergio grinned again and Luka fake slapped him on the forehead and kissed him.

 

“I’ll get my revenge on you for being late and letting me suffer like that.” Sergio smiled and frowned his eyebrows in disbelief. “Oh, you’ll see when I key your car tomorrow morning. We all know you sleep late.” Sergio laughed and kissed Luka’s nose which made Luka melt even more.

 

“My mother sometimes calls me and asks me how are things between me and Vanja. I hate myself for lying to her, I mean Vanja and I are good, everything is fine, but I hate lying to my mother about you.” “It’s fucked up, but we decided to have this life.”

Luka raised his eyebrows at Sergio’s sentence and started talking, louder than before: “YOU chose that life for both of us. I just want to live a quiet peaceful life and enjoy it, but you are here to screw it all up.” Luka’s temper was raising again, and Sergio saw anger in his eyes.

 

He smiled brightly at Luka and kissed his mouth while they were still talking. Luka melted into Sergio. He cursed inside his head for falling in once again. “Why do I fucking need you all the time?” Sergio raised his eyebrows and slowly answered, almost like he was seducing him even more: “Maybe you became addicted.”

 

Luka chuckled into the pillow, but deeply he knew that statement was probably true.

 

Sergio felt Luka’s legs tangling with his and a small unintentional smile escaped his face. He didn’t want to seem like he cared for Luka, or like he is there because he means something to him, but Sergio started feeling something towards him and as much as he seemed confident and unbothered, he was scared of the feelings he felt.

 

He had many lovers in the course of the many years he played for Real Madrid and his national team, but the feeling he started feeling towards Luka were even deeper than the ones he felt for Pilar and that scared him.

 

He realized what started as one of his affairs developed into something deeper and much more complicated. Luka always talked about feelings, but Sergio wasn’t that open about that.

 

He just wanted to fuck, but Luka made him accidently fall in love. And he was scared to accept it and say it loudly.

 

Luka was slowly falling asleep and he was snuggling inside Sergio’s hug. Sergio realized they are both still wearing pants, so he slowly pulled them down and touched Luka slowly to undress his pants to make him more comfortable.

 

Luka smiled when he felt his pants slipping down because he knew Sergio just wanted him to be comfortable.

 

“Thank you, sometimes I am surprised by you being gentle.” Sergio chuckled but he was surprised too. He usually didn’t care. But it was Luka.

 

Sergio felt Luka sleeping so he stood up, made him comfortable and placed a pillow for Luka to hug until comes back and he went to the kitchen. He took some of the food Luka prepared for them when he was late.

 

After eating, he placed everything in the sink and went to the bathroom. He washed his face and tried to put some sense into him.

 

“Sergio stop. He is just one of your small adventures. You don’t want anything serious. You could never have a future with him, he is a man, no, even better, he is a boy in his soul, and you can’t…”

 

He felt a cold shiver go through him because everything he said was lies. He wanted so much more with Luka. And he knew would never get it and it made him angry.

 

He didn’t want to get angry at 3 in the morning, so he just returned to the bedroom where Luka was still sleeping soundly in the same position Sergio left him.

Sergio slowly returned to the bed, lifting Luka’s small arm to get the big pillow to put it behind him. He laid down and was preparing to fall asleep when he heard Luka mumble something.

 

Sergio placed his hand on Luka’s back and with the other one he pets his hair. Luka smiled and moved closer to Sergio opening his eyes a bit.

 

 “Sometimes I really ask myself why are we still doing this.” Sergio heard the concern in Luka’s voice, so he kissed him again before saying: “Because I love you.” Sergio and Luka were both shocked with the words coming out of Sergio’s mouth.

 

Sergio pulled Luka even tighter into his hug and repeated “I really do love you” Luka smiled and felt a small tear escape his eye. He put his head on Sergio’s shoulder and fell peacefully asleep.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend Sara <33


End file.
